


The Magnus Effect

by Ithinkurkewl



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Ending?, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Alec, dark!Alec, dark!magnus, kinda slow burn, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkurkewl/pseuds/Ithinkurkewl
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the leader of the New York mafia, one day he meets Magnus and decides to try win him over. Alec Lightwood always gets what he wants and Magnus isn’t exactly arguing. Life gets in the way a bit though.





	1. Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is only my second fic, this is kinda a slow burn and takes a few chapters to finally get into Malec. There is a lot of death but I really like Malec’s relationship. I will try to update two times a week and am aiming for 10ish chapters.  
> Xoxo

Alec walked into Pandemonium with an air of confidence, his club was full of teens dancing and having a good time but it was also just a front. 

Alec stepped through the curtain into his private room with his bodyguards by his side and went straight to his bar.

“Are you ok sir?”, Underhill asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he watched his boss chug almost an entire bottle of whiskey in under a minute.

“Peachy”, replied Alec. Of course he wasn’t really, he’d just found out that his number two was planning to kill him and take over the New York Mafia and now he was trying to think of the perfect way to kill him.

His second body guard, Jace stared at Alec before realising that the drink he had chosen was what he always drank before he had to kill somebody he trusted. This didn’t happen often which is why Jace knew that that was the only explanation to why Alec was chugging another bottle of whiskey.

Alec could hold is liquor which was why no one tried to make him stop, they knew that even after drinking half the bar he would still have a clear enough head to plan the perfect cover up for anything.

“Torture is the best option, drive him mad a bit and then kill him slowly”, Alec muttered to himself, he knew exactly what to do about Zara but that could wait till tomorrow now that he had a plan that with a quick text sent to Izzy would be under way all ready.

Alec decided to join the main room once more and stood for a moment taking in everything happening around him. Above, he could just make out the pleading sounds of another yin fen addict trying to get more drugs without signing a contract. To his left, he could see a few of his bodyguards dragging a man towards the exit for him to deal with later. And to his right he saw a room full of people waiting to be chosen even if they didn’t know it yet.

As Alec stepped into the room, silence fell for a couple of seconds as everybody recognised him before they all remembered who he was and what happened if they stared for too long.

He looked around trying to find his next target when his eyes landed on the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man had caramel skin, silky black hair with glitter at the tips and clothes that hugged his body in all the right places.

Alec had to have him and it had to be now.

He knew he could have any man in the room which is why he simply strolled over to the man and tapped his shoulder.

As the man turned, Alec felt breathless, he was even more stunning close up with golden eyes that glowed in the dark club atmosphere, just the right amount of makeup and lips that looked extremely plump and kissable.

The man looked at Alec in surprise, he knew exactly who he was, this was Alec Lightwood the most feared man in the whole of New York and here he was trying to talk to him.

“Alec Lightwood”, Alec said and stuck out his hand.

“I know who you are”, the man replied ignoring the hand in front of him.

“Then you realise how disrespectful you are being right now then”, Alec replied feeling slightly annoyed. “What’s your name?”

Magnus sighed, he did realise who he was taking to and realised that if he was going to survive he might as well answer, “Magnus Bane.”

“Nice to meet you Magnus.” Alec purred into Magnus’s ear and started to grind against him in time to the heavy beat coming out of the speakers.

Magnus wanted to tell him it was nice to meet him too and wanted to grind against him as well, who wouldn’t?

Alec was beautiful-he had scruffy dark hair, abs that could be seen through his dark t shirt and blue eyes that if you stared into long enough you could drown in.

But Magnus couldn’t focus on that, he knew that Pandemonium was full of Jonathan’s spies and if any of them saw Magnus with Alec…well Magnus didn’t really want to think about that.

Alec started to yell something into Magnus’s ear but Magnus couldn’t hear him, out of the corner of his eye he saw a man sat on a bar stool staring starlight at them.

“Shit”, Magnus whispered, “I have to go”, and ran out of the club before Alec could stop him.

Alec stood and watched Magnus sprint out of his club in confusion. Nobody got away from Alec especially if he wanted them as badly as he wanted Magnus, so he turned to find his body guards and went home to do a bit of stalking.

 

Magnus didn’t get further than down the street before a black car pulled up beside him and a strong hand pulled him into the backseat.

“Hello Magnus”, a voice said, “ long time no see-how’ve you been?”

“Fuck off Jonathan,” Magnus said with as much courage as he could muster.

Jonathan slapped him across the face, “now that’s just rude Maggy, but I will look past it because I’ve missed you.”

‘No what you’ve missed is having you’re very own personal punching bag’ Magnus thought to himself, he was never going to be rid of Jonathan, every time he disappeared he reappeared just at the least convenient moment for Magnus.

“Now Maggy what do you say we go back to my place and I show you how much I missed you.” Jonathan looked Magnus straight in the eyes as he said this, showing Magnus how serious it was that he agreed.

“K”, Magnus said now feeling defeated.

The car soon pulled up to Jonathan’s mansion and Magnus stepped out and walked through the dark hallways and into the master bedroom.

“I’ll be in in a minute Maggy”, oh how Magnus despised that nickname but he couldn’t tell Jonathan to stop that would just upset him more than needed.

Magnus stepped into the en-suite and stared into the mirror for a minute and splashed cold water in his face, was this really his life now, some rich boys whore?

 

Alec’s limousine pulled up outside his 5 story mansion and Jace opened his door for him to get out.

“You sure you’re okay Alec? Normally we stay at Pandemonium for more than an hour.”

“Everything is just fine Jace, I just have some urgent business I need to attend to.” Alec answered and strolled up the steps and into his home.

Of course he didn’t get far before he heard a familiar voice shout his name, “ALEC”, he turned his head to see his little sister careering down the stairs and into his arms.

“Hey Iz I’ve missed you.” Izzy had been away for a few months dealing with a couple of lose ends in Florida and Alec really had missed seeing her every day and spoiling her. “How was Florida?”

“Ugh so hot, I mean seriously how am I meant to kill in style when I’m sweating through my favourite clothes?” Izzy moaned at Alec.

“I’m sure you found a way, you always do.” Alec answered because she really did, Izzy was his greatest achievement. She may only be a year younger than him but she could kill almost as well and there was no one on the earth that he trusted more.

“Now as much as I’d like to catch up, I have some urgent business to get to for about an hour but after that we can catch up and deal with Zara if you want.”

Izzy’s face lit up at the mention of Zara, “that sounds perfect to me, I’ll knock on your office later then.” She kisses his cheek and went to hug Jace and Underhill.

Alec shut himself into his office and unlocked his computer.

After an hour of intensive research Alec had a clear idea of who Magnus was: Magnus age 24, 6ft2, lives in Brooklyn with his best friend Catarina, works at the local beauty parlour, on and off boyfriend is Jonathan Morgenstern. Alec was pleased with his research but still needed to find out about this Jonathan.

There was a knock at the door and Izzy poked her head in, “you ready?”

“Definitely!”

 

Magnus lay in bed with Jonathan’s arms rapped around him possessively, and started to sob silently. He had promised himself that he would finally stand up to Jonathan but that could never happen with what Jonathan had on him.

Jonathan liked to remind Magnus that he owned his soul not only verbally but physically, Magnus was covered in hickies, bruises and scratches-obviously they weren’t on sight to the rest of the world otherwise questions would be asked.

Magnus wondered why one stupid mistake had to screw up the rest of his life, he had planned to become a fashion designer and had tons of sketchbooks that he kept secret from the world but as soon as Jonathan had entered his life all he was good for was being his whore.

Magnus trembled slightly at the thought that this was never going to end, this was it for him and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Cold bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara gets what she deserves and Jonathan and Alec have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been editing this chapter for a couple days because I want totally happy with the Jonathan/Alec meeting but I’m kinda happy now  
> Enjoy🥰

Alec and Isabelle strolled into his new torture chamber, only they knew about it at the moment because they were still working on parts of the room and wanted to surprise anyone they brought in.

In the centre of the room was Zara, tied to an iron chain that made it so that she was on the tip of her toes and her arms were stretched as far as physically possible-the chains were also connected to a machine that sent electric shocks through the chains every now and then.

“Hello Zara”, Alec smirked when he saw her, this was going to be so much fun.

“You…son…of…a…bitch…” Zara answered, the effort written all over her face.

“Excuse me but is that any way to talk to the head of the New York mafia and your boss?”, Alec asked mockingly, “oh wait your former boss”.

Alec decide it was time for the torture to start, he strode towards a table towards the side of the room and unravelled the roll of knives, “what knife would you like Izzy? Blunt, serrated?”

“Definitely serrated,” Izzy answered whilst grinning at her brother and picking up one of Alec’s personalised knives. 

“So as I was saying before, the three guys that I tracked all the way to Florida weren’t much help at first but they soon cooperated when I showed them some of the latest tricks you taught me.” Izzy carefully sliced small cuts all down Zara’s legs whilst talking.

Zara only hissed every time the knife touched her skin, wanting to die with at least some dignity.

Alec beamed at his sister, it was times like this when he felt truly proud of his life.

Alec sauntered over to the right of Zara and snapped her wrist sending the sound of bones breaking echoing through the room.

Zara finally screamed out in pain and Alec looked simply delighted to have finally got a reaction out of her.

“I knew I could count on you to execute the job properly, feel free to go on a little shopping spree with your boy toy Simon.” Alec winked at his sister as he said this, Simon was one of his best men and he preferred him to al lot of the other guys that Izzy had dated. That didn’t mean that if things ended in bad terms that he wouldn’t snap the guys neck.

“Thank you big brother,” Izzy blew a kiss to her brother whilst still making small incisions all over Zara’s body. “And how about you, what are you going to do tomorrow?”

Alec thought for a moment of Magnus in the club, then thought of the fact he had a boyfriend and knew exactly what he was going to do, “ I need to pay someone a visit.” He said with a sinister grin spread over his face.

“Oooo you’ll have to tell me the details after!” Izzy exclaimed.

“Of course but now could you help me wheel the water tank over?”

“Absolutely!”

The siblings wheeled the tank through and parked it next to Zara, there was steam rising from it, and the room started to warm up from the sheer heat of it.

“Well Zara this looks like the end.” Alec strode up to Zara and quickly snapped her other wrist and she let out a blood curdling scream.

And with that Isabelle pressed a button sending everything into motion. The chains that Zara was attached to started to rise taking Zara with them and when they finally reached their full height Izzy pressed another button that sent Zara falling straight into the water tank.

Alec and Isabelle watched and listened as Zara was boiled alive, the air filled with the scent of burnt flesh and it took a mere minute for Zara to stop screaming and breathing. The tank was now a crimson red from all the cuts that had bled out, it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

The siblings simply stood and admired their masterpiece for a moment, “I suppose someone should clear this up.”

“Get Jace to do it, he’s our brother, we can trust him with this.”

“Definitely.” And with that Alec sent Jace a quick text telling him to go to room 3g and clean up the mess.

 

Magnus startled awake to the smell of bacon and the sound of a blender, this came as a shock to him until he remembered that Jonathan had returned the night before.

He stepped into the massive kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

“Morning Maggy, sleep well?” Jonathan asked whilst pouring out whatever awful concoction that was supposedly a smoothie into two glasses.

“Yeah.” Was all Magnus could reply before Jonathan started nattering on about his plans for the two of them for the next few weeks, Magnus zoned out for a bit until he saw that Jonathan was plating up the bacon and some beans that he hadn’t even realised had been cooking.

“Eat up Maggy, you need to get to work soon and I have a very important last minute meeting this morning but as soon as you get home, we are going to get started with our fun. Jonathan smiled sweetly before handing Magnus a plate.

“I’m not that hungry actually,”Magnus knew the mistake he’d made as soon as the words left his mouth.

Jonathan turned to look at him with rage filled eyes, “what the fuck do you mean you aren’t hungry, I made you breakfast and you are going to eat it you ungrateful bitch.” Yet again Jonathan slapped Magnus across the face leaving a hand shaped mark.

Magnus quickly dig into the food feeling sick as he ate the overly greasy bacon and burnt beans.

“That’s better, now go put some makeup on, you look disgusting right now.” And with that Jonathan left for his meeting leaving Magnus alone to cry for a minute or two before gathering his thoughts and going to get ready.

As he got ready he thought about how easy it would be just to kill Jonathan…but Magnus knew that he had nowhere to run if he did which meant that staying was his only option.

 

Alec ambled into his office and sat down in his chair, he was looking forward to his meeting, nothing starts the day better than a good threat.

As that thought entered his head, a tall man with blond hair and seemingly black eyes stepped into his office.

“Alec Lightwood?” The man inquired.

“That’s me, you must be Jonathan Morgenstern, take a seat.” Alec nodded towards the two plush chairs that sat in front of his oak desk.

“What can I do for you Mr Lightwood?” Jonathan asked nervously, it wasn’t everyday that you were called for a meeting with the head of the New York mafia.

“Well Mr Morgenstern, I’m in a bit of a predicament you see. Last night I was at Pandemonium and I met this extremely hot guy but when things were getting good he bolted out the door. You wouldn’t know anything about this would you?”

“Certainly not, last night I returned from Paris and we had a late night, if you get what I mean.” Jonathan was clearly trying to mask his fear with jokes but Alec could see through him and his act.

“Would you say you’re boyfriend is quite tall, has beautiful caramel skin and golden eyes?” Alec asked challenging Jonathan.

Jonathan looked down then replied, “that sounds like him. How did you know that I’m his boyfriend?” 

Alec chuckled to himself, “I have my sources.”

Jonathan looked scared for a second before realising that Alec would probably love that sort of reaction.

“And what would you’re boyfriend’s name be?” Alec inquired using a mocking tone.

“Magnus Bane.” Jonathan answered whilst staring into Alec’s eyes seemingly challenging him but that couldn’t possibly be right, no one challenged Alec Lightwood, no one was that stupid.

“Ah Magnus Bane, now you see Jonathan, I met Magnus last night and I am very interested in him and would like to get to know him but I certainly can’t do that with you in the picture can I? So I’m going to give you a little ultimatum: terminate your relationship with Mr Bane and skip town, I’ll even buy you a bus ticket to wherever you want or you can take a little trip down to room 3g and meet my sister. You have 12 hours to make your decision. I will send a car to your house when it’s time for you to tell me your decision.

Naturally Alec was not going to let Jonathan simply get away, that just wasn’t in his nature but he was going to wait for him to end things with Magnus. Much less mess that way.

Alec sent Jonathan on his way and sent his best spy, Raphael Santiago to make sure everything was taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time secrets and breakups?


	3. Into the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Magnus talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is more of a filler chapter so that next time I can get into the Malec and mafia stuff 😊

Magnus arrived home after his shift at the beauty parlour to find Jonathan sat with his hands in his face. “Hey.” Magnus didn’t really care what was up with him but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him. “Everything ok?”

Jonathan looked up at Magnus and sighed, “no everything is not ok Magnus.” That was strange, he hadn’t called Magnus by his full name since their first date, something was definitely off.

“Magnus, I think we should break up,” Jonathan spurted out, “I have a lot on my plate at the moment and I need to get away from everything including you. And this isn’t another break up where in a few months we find each other and reunite, this time it is completely over.”

Magnus wanted to jump for joy, seriously as soon as he could leave the mansion, he was going for celebratory drink, maybe he could go to Pandemonium and see Alec again.

But for now Magnus acted as if he was devastated, “but baby..”

“No buts Magnus we are over, I’ll let you get you’re stuff but after that we shouldn’t see each other again.”

Magnus had to stop himself from smiling, finally, he was getting away from Jonathan and his old life and he was so ready.

 

Raphael watched as Magnus left the mansion looking as if he had just won the lottery.

Raphael Santiago  
Magnus has just left

Alec Lightwood  
Good-keep an eye on Jonathan until it’s time

 

Alec’s limo pulled up outside Pandemonium and he stepped out. Alec has some business to attend to but then he was ready to find Magnus and claim him.

He strolled up the stairs to the balcony and opened the door to one of his many rooms, inside there was a man aged about 26. “Hello Mr Gray, have you thought over my offer yet?”

The man-Nathaniel Gray-stared at Alec before answering him, “I have, I will sign the contract but I would like proof that you have the drugs you say you do.”

Alec smiled tightly at this, why did drug addicts have to be so difficult? Sometimes Alec wondered why he went to all the trouble to get people to sign his contracts so politely.

“Now Mr Gray, I have told you I have the drugs, I have given you my word is that not enough?” Alec was starting to get annoyed and was on his last thread.

“It is enough but I still want to see the drugs…sir…” Nate looked anxiously up at Alec and saw only rage in his eyes.

Alec slammer Nate’s head into the table, hearing the crack as his nose broke. “Sign the fucking contract!”

”O…ok…” Was all Nate said as a pen was placed in his hand and he was forced to sign.

“You belong to me now Mr Gray,” Alec said with that menacing smile on his face again. “Underhill, take him away from me now.”

Underhill stepped into the room and started to drag Nate out of the room, “my pleasure, have a good night boss.”

“Oh I will.”

 

Magnus quickly went back to his apartment in Brooklyn to get changed into something more glamorous, as soon as he entered the apartment Catarina was on him, wrapping him in a hug.

“Where have you been, you haven’t been home for almost 2 days,” Cat asked looking worriedly at him.

“I was with Jonathan,” was Magnus’s only reply

“Oh, how are you?”

“I’m great-he finally broke up with me and not just for a while, forever.”

Cat almost crushed him as she hugged him harder, “really? You’re really finished with him?” Cat was the only other person that knew about Magnus and she understood that he had to stay with Jonathan as long as he wanted if Magnus wanted to stay safe.

“It’s really over, I’m going to Pandemonium to celebrate if you want to join me.”

“I’d love to but I’ve got a shift but I will see you tomorrow.” Cat finally pulled out of the hug and left for her shift at the hospital.

Magnus wandered into his bedroom and changed into his favourite pair of skinny jeans and tank top that showed of his abs underneath. He then decided to go for a minimal makeup look before heading out to the club.

 

After Underhill left, Alec decided it was time to go downstairs and see if Magnus was there.

As soon as Alec got down, a path was cleared for him to get straight to the bar. Alec normally would have headed there but today he went to the other end of the room, the side that meant he had a full view of the club.

Alec scowered the dance floor but didn’t see Magnus anywhere so he sat back and thought about the other things that he’d learnt about Magnus before returning to the club today.

Apparently, when Magnus was 15 his mother killed herself and he was the one that found her, but the really interesting thing was that only a day later, his step father also killed himself. Except some things didn’t add up when it came to that.

Magnus has also been the one to find him but the time of death and the time he phoned 911 didn’t match. His step father had shot himself at 1:15 whilst Magnus had still been in the house, but Magnus didn’t call for an ambulance until 1:28.

When he was questioned by the police, Magnus simply said that he’d lost his phone and didn’t know where his step father’s was, but after Alec had done a bit of hacking, he found that Magnus had texted his friend Catarina a couple of hours later.

Alec had his suspicions about what had really happened that day and wondered if they were right.

Half way through this thought, Alec saw Magnus walk through the door to the club and look around until his eyes landed on Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what’s gonna happen?  
> Next time: Malec finally talk properly


	4. I've got scars by great white sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not posting last week but I’ve been extremely sad all week and I’ve had to revise for exams. I’m hoping to get some more chapters out this week though. I did write some smut for this chapter but I read it back and it was awful so I deleted it.

Magnus stared at Alec, he had spent the whole journey there wondering whether he was being stupid rushing off to meet a guy he meet a few days ago and had barely even spoken to and the head of the New York mafia as well.

But now, staring at Alec Magnus thought that he might have been wrong but seeing the smile on Alec’s face.

Magnus started to walk over to Alec, a little hesitantly at first but as Alec started to stride towards Magnus as well, Magnus sped up.

Magnus opened his mouth to talk but before that could happen, Alec pulled at his tank top, pulling him closer. Then kissed him.

Magnus stood there for a second, completely shocked but once he remembered what was happening, he melted into the kiss and explored Alec’s mouth.

Alec pulled away after a while to take a breath, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.”

Magnus was still breathless and slightly shocked at what had just happened, but he nervously whispered, “me too.”

Alec grinned from ear to ear, Magnus noticed how the smile seemed to light up his whole face, he really was beautiful.

“Now Magnus, would you like to dance?”

Magnus simply nodded and let Alec lead him out onto the dance floor.

Upbeat music was blasting out of god knows how many speakers, surrounding them in a wave of music, Alec pulled Magnus close and started to grind on him. Magnus stood still for a few seconds before relaxing and joining in.

The music washed over them like a wave and they stayed in the moment, dancing and every once in a while, pulling each other into deep kisses full of lust.

After quite a few songs, Alec started to slow down his movements and lent down to whisper into Magnus’s ear, “want to get out of here?” his voice was extremely husky from signing but it made Magnus harder than he already was.

“Definitely,” and with that Alec tugged Magnus out into the dark, cool streets and quickly called Underhill to pull the car round.

 

Alec ushered Magnus into his mansion, they had spent the car ride exploring each other’s mouths but Alec needed more, he needed all of Magnus.

Magnus was guided into a grand bedroom and pushed down onto the silk sheets of the bed.

Alec lowered himself on top of Magnus and straddled him, grinding his erection on Magnus’s.

Their kisses became more sloppy as Alec pulled his shirt off and did the Sam to Magnus, never looking eye contact.

 

Raphael walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. Moments later, Jonathan opened the door.

“Are you Jonathan Morgenstern?” Raphael asked politely.

“That’s me, are you with Alec Lightwood?”

“Yes now come with me, it’s time.”

Raphael opened the car door for Jonathan and started to drive back to Alec’s.

Once they got back to the mansion, Raphael led him back to Alec’s waiting room, “Mr Lightwood had a bit of business he had to attend to but he will be back soon, wait here.” Raphael left the room to stand guard at the door.

 

Magnus sighed contently as Alec dropped onto the bed beside him, Magnus had missed the pleasure of having someone suck his dock but also the pleasure of someone making sure that his needs were tended to as well.

Alec looked over at Magnus and smiled, Magnus was finally his and he did not disappoint in any department. However there was still one thing bothering him, Alec just wasn’t sure how to bring it up after such a pleasant night.

Alec knew though that he needed answers before he went to meet Jonathan, why was he so nervous? Alexander Lightwood did not get nervous, never. It didn’t help in his line of work.

Magnus studied Alec’s face, he was clearly deep in thought and Magnus wanted to pull him out of it, Magnus kissed Alec passionately and whispered against his lips, “penny for your thoughts?”

Well it was now or never for Alec, “I was just wondering where you got all those scars from.”

Magnus was slightly taken aback, that was not what he was expecting and not something he really wanted to talk about after only knowing each other a couple of hours so he simply answered, “an ex.”

Alec could feel the anger boil up in him, it had to have been that rat Jonathan as some of the scars were extremely recent but before Alec could say anything to Magnus, his phone beeped with a message from Raphael saying Jonathan was ready for him.

“As much as I want to stay here with you, I have some business to attend to. Feel free to take a shower, I’ll be back soon.” And with that he walked out the room as quickly as possible without running.

Magnus sat back and wonder what Alec was going to do, he decided to take a shower though as he was in fact.

 

Alec entered his office and saw Jonathan sat a in the chair opposite his desk, “good evening Mr Morgenstern.”

Jonathan turned and saw Alec walking towards his desk, he was quite nervous but knew that the sooner he told Alec, the sooner he would be out of his house.

“Have you made a decision Mr Morgenstern?” Alec was trying his hardest to keep his anger from boiling over.

“YesIhavebrokenthingsoffwithMagnus.” Jonathan blurted out almost straight after Alec had finished talking, “...and I would like a bus ticket to Florida please.”

Alec almost laughed at this, “oh Jonathan, you are not going anywhere, would you like to know why I was late to the meeting?”

Jonathan paled and felt himself start to sweat, he didn’t dare look at Alec.

“Well, I met with a certain Mr Bane and we had a delightful night, really it was lovely but as I was flicking him, I noticed scars all over his body and when I questioned him about them, he simply answered that it was an ex.”

Jonathan paled even more and tried to look around the room for an escape, the only one being the door into the office.

Alec, who was watching Jonathan like a hawk, saw him trying to find an escape and chuckled to himself, “there is no way that you are getting put of this.” Alec clapped his hand a and Raphael stepped into the room followed by Isabelle.

“Take him to room 3g.” And with that Jonathan was dragged out of the room by Raphael with Alec and Isabelle following.

Alec strapped Jonathan into his newest addition to the room, and electric chair, Jonathan struggled against him but it was little use, Alec was much stronger than him, “now Jonathan, me and you are going to have a little fun.”

Alec laughed and Isabelle joined in, this was going to be amusing for them both.

 

Magnus had finished his shower over 20 minutes ago and was starting to get bored so he decided to go and find Alec.

As he wondered down the corridors, he wandered into a guard, “have you seen Alec?”

The guard looked adapt Magnus and smirked-Lily was one of Alec’s most trusted guards and had heard Alec line after Magnus for the past week- “I think he went down there.” She said pointing down a deserted corridor.

“Thank you,” Magnus replied and with that he set off down the corridor.

After a little while, Magnus noticed that he hadn’t passed a single door but if he strained his ears he could definitely hear something coming from further down so he rushed to see where it was coming from.

Magnus finally come to a door that said 3g on the front, he could hear a muffled sound coming from within and without another thought, he swung the door open.

Magnus was greeted with the site of Alec and a beautiful girl, stood next to a control station facing the centre of the room where he could make out a body.

As he stepped further in, Magnus realised that the body was Jonathan and he as strapped to an electric chair being electrocuted.

Magnus gasped, not from the horrific sight in front of him but from the fact that this was what he had been ditched for.

Alec turned at the sound of a gasp and saw Magnus in the doorway, “shit,” was all he could say before Magnus turned and stalked out the room.

Alec ran after him and saw that Magnus had only left the room and was stood outside waiting for him with a look that could kill on his face.

“Magnus, let me explain...” Alec took a deep breath, he wasn’t sure how much he was going to tell Magnus, “after we met at the club I was curious about you and wanted to see you again. I found out that you were dating Jonathan and wanted to get rid of him.

Magnus simply kept glaring at Alec.

“I only wanted to make him leave I swear, but when I saw the scars on your back and found out they were most likely from him, I felt this rage build up inside me. I’m sorry.”

Alec looked at his feet, why was Magnus affecting him so much?

“Alexander, if you think I am upset about what you are doing to Jonathan, you are wrong, if he didn’t have evidence that could send me to jail them I would have killed him myself years ago. I am upset that you ditched me after our night together.”

Alec glanced up at that, “really? You’re not upset that I’m going to kill Jonathan, you’re upset that I left you?”

Magnus felt slightly embarrassed but not guilty, “yes Alexander, Jonathan deserves to die, God I wish I could have killed him.”

Alec stated at Magnus, “I’m sorry Magnus, will you let me make it up to you?”

“How?”

Alec pondered for a second before answering, “how about a date tomorrow?”

Magnus thought it over for a second, not because he needed to think about his answer, just because he wanted to tease Alec, “I would like that.” He answered after a while.

“Also, Jonathan isn’t dead quite yet, you could come and help me if you want?”

Magnus could hear the uncertainty in Alec’s voice so he stepped over and kissed him passionately, “I would love to Alexander!” Magnus was excited, he was going to have a date with Alec and he was going to finally kill Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait🥰


	5. So call me lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long but life has been crap and I’ve had so many exams to revise for but here it is finally

Magnus stared at Jonathan’a almost lifeless body and couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of joy.

Every inch of his skin was covered in blood from the hundreds of cuts on his body or places where bones were sticking out of his smoking skin from the amount of times he’d been electrocuted.

He’d passed out maybe 15 minutes ago after pleading over and over for his life, of course there was nobody there that would feel like mercy was a good option.

Alec has asked everyone else to leave before they continued to torture Jonathan so that Magnus could have a little privacy.

He had no idea what time it was but thought it must be the early hours of the morning as the torture had been going on for hours.

Alec stride over to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips whilst handing him the most beautiful gun he had ever seen, there was an inscription in one side, flectere is nequeo superos acheronta movebo.

“I found it on Jonathan”, Alec explained to Magnus, “I thought being killed by his own gun would be very fitting.”

Magnus nodded at this but one thought did pop into his head, “what about my past, someone else knows and will reveal everything.”

Alec seemed to ponder this for a second then looked Magnus in the eyes, “there’s nothing for you to worry about, everyone in New York knows that you’re under my protection and I’m not sure anyone wants to get on my bad side.” Alec grinned to himself at that part.

Magnus felt relief flood through him as he took the gun from Alec but also extremely turned on, Alec asserting his dominance over everyone in the city just to keep Magnus safe was so beautiful.

Magnus raises the gun and aimed it straight at Jonathan.

Bang.

Crimson blood flew to all sides of the room, splattering all over Magnus and Alec. Magnus grinned more than he had in months. The blood created a lovely pattern around him and Alec as if there were trapped in their own world.

He felt the freedom course through his veins.

Before he could tell what was happening, he strode over to Alec and pulled him close and kissed him harder than he’d ever kissed anyone in his life, “thank you Alexander”

Alec simply grinned back at him and kissed him again.

I could get used to this, Magnus thought to himself, it wasn’t as if Alec being some sort of mob boss was going to change anything, if anything it only made Magnus like him more.

A strong man, gorgeous and willing to do whatever it takes to be the best and protect the people who need protecting.

 

Magnus lay in bed, staring at Alex’s sleeping face. He couldn’t help thinking about how beautiful Alec looked in the early morning light, or any light really.

They had been dating for 5 months now and Magnus couldn’t think of a time that he had been happier.

Alec spent a lot of time at work, which Magnus didn’t mind seeing as he’d quit his job after a couple of months to move in with Alec and spend more time with him. It’s not like the job had meant a lot to him, it was simply one of the only places Jonathan had allowed him to work.

Magnus often accompanied Alec to work, sitting in on meetings, reading on the couch in Alec’s private office whilst Alec worked and every now and then he even helped Alec come up with strategies for torture.

Honestly Magnus wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever and maybe even join Alec in his job, he practically already was at this point, but first Magnus would have to finally say the thing he’d wanted to for a couple of months now.

So many times it had been on the tip of his tongue but then he’d look at his sweet Alexander and think about the repercussions of saying something too early and arguing.

“I can hear you overthinking from here,” Alec said in his early morning voice, Magnus couldn’t help but think how sexy it was, hoarse from their activities the night before.

“I’m not overthinking,” Magnus quickly replied, it scared him slightly knowing that Alec knew him so well already.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and stared at Magnus almost as if he could see into Magnus’s very soul as he did so, “Magnus I know there is something you want to say.” Alec said slowly, still not fully awake and aware, “and I think I know what it is.

And as I know you and can see from your face that you’re thinking of every single thing that could go wrong or something like that. But I want you to know that you could never do anything like that. You are an amazing person, you are kind and beautiful and.. oh god I’m rambling aren’t I? I’m turning into Simon for fucks sake.”

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at Alec’s face and the almost disgust that was written across it. Although he seemed to be more awake now that he’d realised how he was behaving a second ago.

“I’m just going to say it. I love you Magnus Bane.”

Alec looked at Magnus with his beautiful eyes so full of love and Adoration and all Magnus could do for a moment was sit and think about how incredibly lucky he was to have someone like Alexander in his life.

“I love you too Alexander.” Alec’s face lit up into an almighty grin and Magnus realised that out of everyone in the world, he was one of the few that got to see this side of Alec. The vulnerable, loving side that would do anything to make you feel loved and protected.

“I love you so much Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” And with that, Magnus rugged a still slightly sleepy Alec towards him and kissed him with everything he was worth, they slowly melted into each other and only broke when there was a knock at the door.

“Alec, I need to talk to you now.” Isabelle’s voice came from the other side of the door and she didn’t sound happy.

“Come in Izzy.”

Isabelle stepped in, still wearing her pyjamas, face free from makeup and puffy red eyes.

“Alec, Robert has kidnapped Max and he will only talk to you about the ransom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was worth the wait and I will try to update int he next two weeks because guess who still has more exams.


	6. You've got the motives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know another chapter only a day later!!  
> Sorry this is slightly shorter but this is more of a filler so that it can finally start flowing next chapter.  
> I hope you still enjoy it though.

Alec stared at his sister, moments ago he’d been carefree, finally confessing his feelings for Magnus and Magnus saying those three words back to him but of course something had to happen. It was like a rule for the universe, as soon as Alec was happy, something bad had to happen.

He’d known that his father was finally going to make a move on him an try to take the mob back from him but kidnapping Max was worse than he’d expected.

Alec looked over at Magnus and saw the shock in his face, he expected that he looked the same, if not worse but now wasn’t the time to focus on that, he needed to come up with a strategy.

“Izzy, go find everyone please and tell them to meet me in my office.”

Izzy rushed off to find everyone, leaving Magnus and Alec alone for a few minutes before they had to go and meet the others.

“Alexander..”

“Not now Magnus, please,” Alec almost begged pulling on a black shirt and jeans with the leather jacket he only wore when someone was about to die.

“Actually Alexander, I was going to say that I’m going to help you in any way you need.”

Alec looked up from tying his shoes and saw how serious Magnus was,” Magnus, you’re not trained I can’t ask you to do this.”

Alec could see out of the corner of his eye that Magnus had stopped getting dressed for a moment to consider his answer.

“First off I may not be trained to your standards but I do know how to use a gun and I did years of martial arts and secondly, you’re not asking I’m telling. I love you and I’m helping no matter what you say.”

Alec sighed at this but a small smile did appear on his face, “fine come on we need to meet the others then.”

And with that, the two made their way down the hallways of the mansion, to Alec’s surprise Magnus seemed to be keeping pace with him somehow.

 

Alec strode into his office with Magnus trailing behind, everyone turned to look at him and looked almost immediately back to where they were looking before after seeing the expression on his face.

Around the table stood Alec’s most trusted people- Jace, Underhill, Raphael and Simon on one side talking about strategies that could be used. And Helen, Aline, Maia and Lily on the other side having a hushed conversation Alec couldn’t quite make out.

Izzy was at the head of the table looking slightly more composed than when she had burst into Alec’s bedroom.

Alec’s face went soft for a second when he saw his sister and went straight over to her to scoop he into his arms for a minute.

Finally Alec pulled back and surveyed his team, “someone tell me exactly what happened and how.” Alec states simply stating each person in the eyes looking for the easiest to crack.

Today that seemed to be Jace, so Alec fixed him with a pointed stare, “explain.” Jace flinched slightly at Alec’s tone but stared to explain.

“I got an alert about an hour ago saying that there had been a breach on the left perimeter so I went to check it out but when I got there the cameras had all been disabled and the staff seemed to have disappeared.”

Jace took a deep breath before telling the next bit.

“I rushed back inside to find Underhill to see if he could get the cameras up and running but before I found him, I heard a crash coming from the living quarters so I rushed to see what was going on. But as I got there, I saw Max’s door open and a note on his bed.”

Jace pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Alec.

I have Max  
If you want to get him back call me on this number  
01000000000  
I will only speak to Alexander  
Yours Robert Lightwood

Alec read the paper and by the end his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the table, “we are getting Max and I am not negotiating with him.”

“Then what do you want us to do Alec?” Lily asked, she was one of Alec’s closest friends and people often wondered why the two had such a strong bond seeing as they were so different but really they valued the same things and knew the same struggles of life.

“We’re going to find my Robert and kill him.” Alec replied in a cold voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn  
> Hope you enjoyed this  
> I can’t promise another chapter this week but you never know! Hopefully I’ll have another up really soon thought😊


	7. And all we know is touch and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, life kinda got in the way.  
> This chapter is slightly shorter but hopefully the next one will be longer :)

Alec sat in the passenger side of one of his more subtle cars, a black Range Rover, hand gripping Magnus’s maybe a little too tightly.

After the group had formulated a plan and decided that it was time to spring into action, Alec had almost sprinted to his car, of course Magnus got to it before him and insisted that he sit in the passenger seat as he was in no fit way to drive.

Now they were speeding down the highway, Alec’s knuckles turning white with how hard he was squeezing Magnus’s hand on their way to Robert’s ‘secret hideout’.

“Darling you need to calm down, if we have any hope of this plan succeeding then we need you at your best.”

Alec sighed and turned towards Magnus who offered him an encouraging smile. Alec turned back to face forwards and slowly let the tension leave him.

Here he was with a brilliant team, a brilliant boyfriend, and a passable plan on his way to destroy his father once and for all.

 

After driving for another 30 minutes in a slightly less tense silence, Magnus pulled the car up to an old slaughterhouse.

“How fitting.” Alec mumbled to himself as he thought about all the ways he could tart his father apart for even attempting to lay a hand on Max.

“Does everyone know their assignments?” Magnus asked the group, everybody nodded and turned to go their separate ways: Jace and Maia going off to the back of the building; Raphael and Lily making their way up to the roof; Simon and Izzy going to the left and Helen and Aline going to the right. Underhill turned back to the van the ret of the team had arrived in, opening the back which had computer screens covering the walls and more high tech equipment than normal.

Lastly Alec and Magnus turned towards the front, the most obvious entrance but probably the most guarded.

Everyone put their ear pieces in and waited for Underhill to give them the rundown of inside.

“Okay I’m seeing a lot of activity on the 2nd floor, at least 30 people all heavily armed, the 1st floor seems to be clear of any activity whatsoever but that could be a trap and the basement seems to have maybe a dozen men, half of which are armed.”

“Okay, Raphael, Lily, Simon, Izzy-you take the 2nd floor, Jace, Maia, Helen, Aline- you take the 1st floor and me and Magnus will take the basement. Remember keep your wits about you but spare these monsters no mercy.”

“On my count,” Underhill said through the ear pieces, “3…2…1…”

And with that the team were through their entrances and on their way to their assigned floors, Magnus looked over to Alec and saw how tense his face was, “ Alexander everything will be ok, we will find Max and you will get your revenge.”

Alec turned to look at Magnus and gave him a tight lipped smile, “let’s kill this bastard.”

 

They found their way to the basement before encountering their first problem, the door was locked, definitely at least double bolted from the other side and seemingly with no key hole, “guess I’m going to have to kick the door down then.” Alec muttered to himself.

And as soon as he’d finished saying that the door was knocked of its hinges by Alec.

As the dust cleared, Magnus and Alec saw that they were faced with half a dozen guns pointed in their direction, “shall we?”

And with that Alec pulled out his gun and took out three guys in one go, meanwhile Magnus has taken care of the other three armed guards.

“I thought you said you weren’t that good of a shooter.” Alec turned to look at Magnus, a hint of curiosity on his face.

“I might have lied about that…my father thought me to fire a gun when I was 10.” Magnus looked down seemingly caught up in an old memory.

“Well I must say that I’m pleasantly surprised.”

At that moment the remaining men who had not been armed decides to make themselves known, obviously it took Alec and Magnus all of 5 seconds to kill them all.

They both scanned the room making sure there weren’t any more, but a body in the corner of the room caught their attention.

“Max?!” Alec called out, the figure turned towards them and sure enough it was a bloody and bruised Max Lightwood.

“Alec!” The younger boy beamed up at him, “I knew you’d come for me.

Bang!

Magnus and Alec spin around to find that the door to the room had somehow been reattached to its hinges and was now very much locked.

A loudspeaker sounded from somewhere in the room, “hello Alexander, I think it’s time you introduced me to your boyfriend. Don’t you?” 

“Robert!” Alec growled out in an almost animalistic voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try and upload the next chapter in the next two weeks ;)


	8. say you love the way I hang around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Robert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the long hiatus again...  
> But here’s the latest chapter and I promise I will try and get the epilogue out before Christmas x

Alec slammed his fist against the door, “asshole.” He muttered under his breath.

Max ran over to his older brother, holding him tightly, “what’s happening?” 

Alec turned to look at his younger brother with so much love and affection in his eyes, “it doesn’t matter Max, just know that we’re about to get you out.”

“Are you sure about that?” The sinister voice of Robert Lightwood asked through the speaker and suddenly gas was pouring in through the several air vents around the room.

The last thing Alec heard before he passed out was the sound of Robert laughing.

 

Alec woke up feeling slightly groggy. His head was pounding and as he tried to move, he realised he was chained to a wall. Starting to panic he looked around, the entire room was grey with no window and a metal door at one side. Apart from that the room was entirely empty.

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Now now son, we shouldn’t be using language like that should we?” Roberts voice seemed to come out of nowhere until Alec noticed that there was a small speaker in the far corner of the room.

“Where are Magnus and max?” Alec was starting to panic, what if they were in a similar situation to him and he couldn’t do anything to help them.

Slowly a tv screen lowered down from the ceiling, showing his entire family back at the house all looking incredibly panicked and worried.

“Don’t worry Alexander they’re all safe and sound…for now at least.” Robert started to laugh to himself.

“What do you want from me?” It was the question Alec had been asking himself for years, “why can’t you just let me be happy?”

“Ah, now that is a question, I am happy to answer, now you see son, I always knew there was something wrong with you. Ever since you were a little boy, I saw the way you looked at him, as if he hung the moon and stars.”

Alec paled at this, he’d always thought he’d been subtle and yet.

“I told Maryse that we should do something about it, but you know what she’s like – the doting mother. That simply left me with a choice, either take matters into my own hands or leave you be, and I couldn’t let you tarnish the family name.”

By this point Alec had started to shake, all the voices in his head that had always sounded like Robert were getting louder and louder, telling him how much of a disappointment he was, how the world was better without him.

That was why he’d taken over the mob, he’d needed the control.

“Now son, I can’t let you galivant around, tarnishing our family name. So I’m going to put this simply, either give me the mob and disappear or I will kill you right her right now.”

Alec closed his eyes for a second before opening them and making a decision, “you get the mob, on one condition, you come down here and make this deal face to face, not behind some screen.”

The speaker stayed silent before the sound of static filled the air.

Not moments later did Robert enter the room, “ah Alexander how lovely it is to see you like this.”

“Shut up you asshole and unchain me now so we can settle this like civilised men,” Alec grunted at him.

Robert slowly stepped over, feeling overly confident as he knew that Alec had no weapons after searching him earlier, “I’m feeling generous today son so I will grant you your wish.”

Robert unchained Alec and punched him straight in the jaw, “can’t let you get the upper hand now can I Alexander?”

Alec put all his effort into trying to stay upright for the few seconds he needed.

Robert circled Alec as if he was a shark and Alec was its prey, “now Alexander what are you going to choose life or death? Honestly either way I will get the mob but obviously death would be easier for me. No having to constantly look over my shoulder or anything.”

Alec stood there looking as if he was deep in thought about what to do, obviously he had a plan though, who did Robert think he was?

In one swift moment whilst Robert was stood directly behind him, Alec turned swiftly and had his hands clamped around Robert’a neck.

“Did you really think it would be that easy? That I would give up everything I’ve worked so hard for? Are you that stupid?”

Robert stares at his son before gasping out his last words, “you…always…were…a…disappointment…”

And with that the life drained from his eyes and Alec dropped his lifeless body to the floor and turned to leave without a second glance.

 

Magnus had been pacing around the house for what seemed like hours, everyone else was in the living room trying to come up with a plan to damage Alec.

Magnus had left the room a while ago finding that he was of no use to anyone as his mind couldn’t stop picturing all the horrible things that could be happening to Alec.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in strode a blood covered, rugged but very much alive Alec.

Magnus flew into his almost knocking him over in the process, “Alexander I’m so glad you’re back, I was so worried.”

“I’m fine Magnus,” Alec chuckled before sobering, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Alexander.”

At that moment the rest of the group burst into the room and all pulled him into a massive group hug before izzy asked the question everyone was dying to know the answer to “what happened Alec?”

So Alec explained everything that had happened with Robert and told them that in the end his found family was more important than his blood family.

And that was true Alec realised, he had everything he ever wanted, a loving if slightly annoying family and, as he stared down at Magnus, probably the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left hope you enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: maleclightwoodbanee  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated  
> Xoxo


End file.
